Just Another Girl
by Dallasxx
Summary: Molly Carr had been best friends with Kay Curtis for as long as she can remember. She's also loved Sodapop Curtis for as long as she can remember. But she's just another girl under his spell.
1. That's Just Life

**Disclaimer** I do not own anything except Kay, Molly & her family. All other rights go to S.E Hinton! Nor do I own Cyprus Avenue by Van Morrison (: Enjoy. First Story I've ever written, so reviews are good ! **

"Mol, get your ass out of bed!", A harsh and familiar voice bellowed from the pint sized kitchen. Classic Josh to wake me up like that on a Saturday.

"What time is it?" I cringed as my voice crackled. I had to be at Kay's by eleven.

"Ten fourty five. Ya wanna ride to the Curtis'?" He grumbled. Josh was probably the toughest greaser around, next to Dallas Winston. To everyone else, Josh was cold, bitter, and self-centered. But to me, he was my big brother, my teddy bear, my crying shoulder.

"Please!" I cried. I pulled my favorite blue jeans out of my dresser, and I was going to throw a t-shirt on, but quickly decided not to considering the early November weather was chilling, so I threw on one of Josh's football sweatshirts. I frowned at my stick straight blonde hair, and dressed my eyelashes in mascara.

As I climbed into the passenger seat of his beat up Ford, I sang along to my favorite song, hat just so happened to be on the radio:

_And I'm caught one more time, _

_On Cyprus Avenue_

_Caught one more time  
>Up on Cyprus Avenue<em>

And I'm conquered in a car seat  
>Not a thing that I can do<br>I may go crazy  
>Before that mansion on the hill<p>

I may go crazy  
>Before that mansion on the hill<br>But my heart keeps beating faster  
>And my feet can't keep still<p>

And all the little girls rhyme something  
>On the way back home from school<br>And all the little girls rhyme something  
>On the way back home from school<p>

And the leaves fall one by one  
>And call the autumn time a fool<p>

"Hey, kid! We're here." Josh smiled. He actually was real handsome, when you looked real close, or when he smiled. He didn't smile too often.

"Bye Joshy, love you!" I cooed.

"Bye, kid. Love you too." He was still smiling.

Kay was waiting on the porch. She hadn't even realized I was here. Kay had been my best friend since third grade. We told eachother absolutely everything and had been through just about everything under the sun. We were so wild together. Her eyes wandered towards me walking over to her front door. "MOLLY!" She screeched.

"Hey babe!" I winked. I walked into her house only to be tackled by none other than Two-Bit Mathews. We had been like siblings since I'd first been to the Curtis household. "Hahahaha, hi Two-Bit." By this time, we both were laughing histerically. This earned eyerolls and smirks from Ponyboy, Dallas, and Johnny.

"How ya doin', girl?" Dallas asked, "How's Josh?

"Me 'n Josh're just fine, thanks." I said. Dally wasn't my favorite person ever, but he and Josh had been buddies since JR. High. He's the kinda guy you learn to love.

I looked over to Sodapop Curtis. His golden-brown hair was in the path of the sunlight, which made him glow even more than he already does on his own. I've loved him since I first met him, almost nine years ago.

_Autumn 1957_

_ The crunch of multi-colored leaves faded as I walked into the Curtis household. Mr. and Mrs. Curtis made me feel so welcome. The whole atmosphere there was so warm and happy. It inpspired me that even though they didn't have much money, or much of anything, they were the happiest people I've ever met. And then I met Soda. He flashed me his winning smile, even as an eight year old, he was beautiful. The whole gang was rude to me. Dally, Two-bit, Steve, Pony, even Johnny. But Soda wasn't. He was so sweet. I was starstruck all night. _

"Molly..." Kay muttered. "Molly Marie!" she exclaimed, snapping me out of my day dream.

"Wha... What?" I replied

She giggled, "Let's go to my room!"

I took one last glance at Soda's angel face, sighed, and followed Kay silently.


	2. Break Down

It was never a boring night staying over the Curtis'. Me, Two-Bit, Kay, occasionally Dally, and Steve would usually get boozed up, and lemme tell ya, that's one hell of a party. The five of us were like mad when we got wasted. Darry sometimes got upset when Kay was drunk, but nothin' too bad. I've seen him so much worse. Like when he really lets Pony have it, or when he'd yell at his parents. They were the sweetest people I'd ever met, and I didn't understand why they'd get such awful treatment from Darrel. A teenager thing? Maybe.

Tonight, though, was not especially fun so far. "Guys, we gotta do something fun tonight!" Two-Bit whined, with chocolate cake in one hand, beer in other.

"Hey! Buck's having a party! Maybe we can go there if nothin' else works?" I suggested. I really wanted to go, but I didn't want to make it too obvious.

"Great idea!" Soda grinned. It may not look it, but he can get crazy!

"Guys, I don't really wanna go…" Kay, Two, and Steve protested.

"Like hell I want to!" Dally exclaimed. He actually smiled, with his teeth and everything. He was extremely attractive when he had a good attitude, it just made him seem more likeable.

"Then why don't just me, Mol, and Dal go, and maybe Kay if Molly doesn't want to be alone?" Soda suggested, partially serious.

"Sounds good!" I exclaimed, maybe too soon after the question was asked.

"Nah, man. I'm 'ight. Molly and I can just hang out tomorrow." Kay smiled, and winked at me. I think she knew about my thing for Soda, but I'm not too sure.

"Alright, Mol, go get ready, and we'll pick ya up when you are. Just call when you're ready." Dallas said seriously.

I nodded, and like a gentleman, Soda offered to walk me home. I accepted, screaming on the inside.

"So how're things at home 'n all?" Soda asked, staring at the pavement.

"Josh's fine, tuff as ever!" I giggled. It wasn't even funny. I was just so happy to be alone with him, finally.

"And your parents?"

My face went pale. I'd been avoiding the subject as best as I could for the past couple weeks. "Um, mom's okay. Da…Dad's…" I couldn't believe I was tearing up.

"Are you okay?" Soda's eyes were filled with concern.

I broke down. Last month, my dad had been diagnosed with cancer. The fact still hadn't sunk in, I hadn't even told Kay, or Two-bit yet!

Soda pulled me in close to him, and I took in the scent of gasoline and cologne mixed. It was nice. "You can tell me, 'ya know that?" He cooed to me. I just sobbed into his chest.

"I'm sorry." I wept. I looked up at him for the first time, and the look in his eyes was almost heartbreaking. "Oh god, Soda!"

"Honey, tell me, please?"

I sniffled, and attempted to keep myself held together, which failed. "Last m-month, we f-fo-found out, my dad has," I tried to choke out the vile word, "cancer. The doctor says he doesn't have much time left, and we can't do anything about it!" I was crying so much I couldn't breathe. I curled up into a ball on a curb, and Soda put his arms around me protectively.

"Mol, I'm so sorry!" I looked up at him, and he himself was tearing up.

"I sound so pathetic. Here you are, having lost both parents at once, without warning, and here I am, broken down on a curb over one. I'm sorry Soda. You don't have to do this anymore." I said as I got up and turned to home.

"Don't be ridiculous! Molly Marie, I was twice as worse as you are now, so don't even feel pathetic. And me as well as the whole gang will stand by you AND Josh through this whole thing. We know how it is. I'll walk you home, and if you're still up to party, and if not, we'll catch a movie. Sound good?"

"A movie actually sounds great right now. Thanks Sodapop, you always know exactly what to say." I smiled up at the boy who is officially my hero.


	3. And Sparks Fly

**Sorry because last chapter was a little swervy and everything, but I'm just getting used to this, so the beginning is gonna be kinda rocky! Sorry! Review, please! (: p.s, I don't own, "Sparks Fly" By Taylor Swift. All rights go to her (:**

Soda walked me home with an arm around me, and as much as I wished that this meant something, I knew it was just Soda being Soda, helpin' everybody out. "You gon' be okay?" He asked when we were at my house.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, well, as fine as I can be." I shakily answered. Apparently I wasn't convincing enough, because I earned an eyebrow raise from him. I went and quickly changed into a nicer shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. I washed my face, but I still looked like I'd been crying. I put a bit of concealer on my under eyes, and it worked like magic. I went back outside and due to the change of plan, Soda and I walked back to the Curtis' place to tell Dal he would be going to Buck's on his lonesome.

"So, whaddaya wanna' see?" Soda's perfect eyes wandered the beat up street.

"Rosemary's Baby just came out. Or we could see Lion in the Winter. Whatever you want to see is fine." I suggested.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh! Rosemary's Baby looks so scary! Let's see that?" Soda jumped up and down like he was five again.

I giggled, "Alrighty, then!"

And I felt his fingers entwine with mine. His hands were warm, and comforting. I looked up at him, biting my lip. And sure enough, he was looking back at me, flashing his signature goofy smile. "Listen, Mol," he said on a serious note, "I like you…"

"Aw Sodie, I like you too!" He was just being himself. Usually he led girls on like this, unintentionally of course.

A frustrated smirk came upon his face. "No, I mean, I _like_ you, like you."

"Oh..." I didn't mean for it to come out like that, it just happened, I was thinking too much. My mind was filled with screams at the moment, not to mention that my face was burning red.

"Oh lord, I shouldnt've told ya' that. I'm sor—" he started to apologize.

"No Soda," I smiled, "I like you that way too."

His grin spread to a full-faced smile, and he pulled me in close to him.

ZzZzZZzzZzZZzzzzZZZZZZ

We walked the duration of the walk to the Curtis', hand in hand.

"So are ya' gonna tell Kay about us?" He pondered.

"Well, what exactly would you call 'us'?"

"If Kay, or you for that matter, has no problem, I'd like for you to be my girl." He smiled.

I smiled bigger, "I'd like that too. But maybe you should talk to her, after all she is your sister."

"She's your sister too!"

I laughed, "Good point. Please talk to her, though?"

"Only for you, darling!" He winked. And our eyes locked, and he leaned in until our lips collided in perfect synchronization. He rested his hands in the small of my back, and I shivered. I ran my hands through his perfect, sunbleached hair. And let me tell ya', sparks flew.

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

**Remember; review, review, review! (:**


	4. You Make Me Crazier

**I would like to thank GreaserGirlie for helping me out with some rough patches! Really makes a difference(: And I own nothing about "Crazier", by Taylor Swift. ! I only own Molly& her family, and Kay. Review!**

I walked in my house, spiritually flying. I ran to my room, and grabbed my guitar. My escape. The old teal notebook was hidden in a broken floorboard, god forbid anyone ever find it. I smiled at the last song I'd written, after I'd really fallen hard for Sodapop Curtis. I picked up my guitar and strummed to the beat.

_I never gone with the wind  
>Just let it flow<br>let it take me where it wants to go  
>'till you open the door there's so much more<br>I never seen it before  
>I was tryin' to fly<br>but I couldn't find wings  
>but you came along and you changed everything<em>

_you lift my feet off the ground you spin me around  
>you make me crazier crazier<br>feels like I'm falling  
>and I'm lost in your eyes<br>you make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

_I watched from a distance as you made life your own  
>every sky was your own kind of blue<br>and I wanted to know how that would feel  
>and you made it so real<br>you showed me something that I couldn't see  
>you opened my eyes and you made me believe<em>

_you lift my feet off the ground, you spin me around  
>you make me crazier, crazier<br>feels like I'm falling  
>and I'm lost in your eyes<br>you make me crazier crazier, crazier_

_ohhhhh_

_Baby you showed me what living is for  
>I dont want to hide anymore orrrreee<em>

And I heard dad walk in the front door. "Hi, daddy." I greeted him.

"Hey, pumpkin. How was your day?" and it was then when his frail bones, weary eyes, and bald head really stood out to me. I had to stand strong right then though. Cryin' twice in a day was too much.

"It was actually great." I usually refrained from asking him how his days had been in the past months. We all have.

"I heard ya' singin'. Was that about that Cocacola kid? Kay's brother? He's a nice kid."

" His name's Sodapop, dad! And actually, it was." I smiled.

"I like him. I think he will treat you right when I can't anymore." He said with a tear in his eye.

"I love you, dad." And I caught him in a tight embrace, he didn't even fight it, like usual. He hugged back. I gave up with the tough act. Cryin' is good for you, right?

"Love you too, kiddo."

It was then when mom walked in. "Oh my." And she ran over and joined in our hug.

"We're going to stay a family. Don'tcha worry your pretty little mind about that, Mol. I'll always be with you. Whenever you need guidance, look up at the stars. I'll be with 'em. Don't worry, I'll be fine." My dad was legitimately sobbing. It was the first time I'd ever seen him cry.

That day was a bonding day for me, momma, dad, and even Josh for a lil bit. We looked through scrapbooks, and watched television.

The doorbell rang a little after mom left for work. Me and my dad were lying on the couch, watching I Love Lucy. I peeked through the peephole, at the worried face of Sodapop. "It's Soda… he looks worried. He can come in, can't he?" I asked dad.

"Of course!" He answered,

I creaked the door opened, and hugged him. "Hey, what's up?"

"I needa talk to you, in private." He was really serious, or scared. Either one. "Hello, Mr. Carr."

"Hi, son." My dad nodded.

"Oh, okay?" I was skeptical about the whole situation. I led him upstairs and sat him down on my bed.

"So I talked to Kay. Well sorta, at least." His face was solemn.

"And?" now I was worried.

"She didn't take it good. Actually her reaction was downright horrid. She left the house. Flat out ran. Pony followed her. He can get through to her real good when nobody else can."

"Well, do you want me to try? Or would you rather we just didn't do anything about this?" I wasn't shocked that she reacted this way.

"Molly, I'm not letting you go." He took both my hands, "We're gonna be together, I'll make sure of it. And she likes you most right now. It's best if ya talk to her." Soda said honestly.

"Okay, I'll come back to your house, then? I'll find her, and talk to her." With a nod, he kissed me and smiled.

We set off to the Curtis'.

"Hey, Soda?"

"Yeah?"

"How long have you liked me? Or is this justa' spur of the moment thing?" I asked. I was really curious.

"Since about three years ago. I really matured then, and even when I was with Sandy, I saw you in a new light. I really noticed how beautiful you are, and your personality just is great."

I blushed, and smiled at the ground.

"So, here's the real question, Molly Carr. How long have _you_ liked _me_?"

"Well, I guess as long as I've known you…" I felt kinda weird saying it. Like kind of creepy. Of course these feelings only worsened when he only grinned at the pavement. "Well, this is awkward…"

"No, it's not!" He smiled warmly at me, took my hand, and stopped me on the sidewalk. Butterflies had invaded my stomach completely. He looked in my eyes, leaned in close, and before our lips reunited, whispered, "It's adorable." His warm lips met mine, and I linked my arms around his neck. His arms around me, it was bliss.

HONK!

"HOLY SHIT! WHEN WERE YOU TWO GOING TO TELL THE REST OF US!" Two-Bit got out of his mother's car.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Two-Bit! Wanna not scare the living daylights out of us next time?" Soda shouted.

"There's gonna be a next time? Ooh, where and when? I wouldn't wanna miss another make out session!"

I flipped him off. "We need a ride to Curtis'. You wanna go?" I asked.

" I s'pose. I got nothing better to do with my day than watch you two tongue wrestle." Two-Bit remarked.

Soda rolled his eyes.

"So how long has thing been going on?" Two-Bit asked.

"Today." We responded in unison, and laughed.

"Well isn't Kay upset?"

"Yup." We – again – replied together… and I blushed.

"How cute! Look at how red her face is Sodie!" Two-Bit winked. Soda laughed right along with him.

I got right out of the car right as we pulled into the gravel driveway. I swallowed hard. Soda took my hand, I looked at him for reassurance, we both nodded, and walked in through the screen door.


	5. A Girl Thing

I broke away from Soda, took a deep breath, and walked in through the battered screen door.

"Kay? Honey, where are you? I needa talk to you, girl…", I cautiously shouted.

"In my room." She responded coldly. I honestly hated her when she was like this.

I walked up the stairs, one by one, listening carefully to her room. Just in case things're bein' thrown. Which sure as hell has happened before, by the way. I hoped for the best, and walked into her room.

"Hi…" I said.

"Whadda ya want?" She spat. Kay was sitting in her corner, eating Utz chips. That's the food we both promised we'd only eat when we were upset.

"To talk. Listen, I—"

"Save it Molly! You wanna date my fucking brother! I already heard." She looked at me with a disgusted look on her face. I was kinda disgusted with myself too.

"Kay, I've felt this way for a long time. I didn't tell ya' 'cause I was scared of… well… this. But I can't loose you. I also can't loose Soda **and** my dad. Three people is just too much to loose." And the first tear went rolling.

"What do you mean, loose your dad?" She asked skeptically.

Shit, I forgot I hadn't told her, or much of anyone. "Nothing, forget it. Not important."

"No, it is important." She had concern in her eyes. Like Soda does.

"He has fucking cancer. Kay?"

"Oh shit, Mol. I'm so sorry." I nodded, and she went on, "You need us right now more than ever. I'm not thrilled with the idea of my absolute best friend dating my brother, but I guess I have to deal with it." She smirked for the first time, "But if you hurt him, I'll skin you."

"So you're not mad?"

"No, I ain't mad. I am, however, betrayed. Honey, you coulda told me either of those things. You should know that by now."

"I love you!" I gave her a hug, and she returned.

"Love you too, honey. You can keep Soda and me on one condition: you don't put the idiot before me!" She smiled.

"Deal!" I winked. I had to go tell Soda! This went great, surprisingly. She's stubborn, but that girl won't stay mad no matter what.

"Sodieeeeee!" I squealed, jumping into his arms, and he picked me up, "It went great! She's fine with it now!"

"That's great," he laughed, "what in the hell did you say to her Mol?"

"Girl talk. Ya know?" We walked towards the house, and hesitated at the doorway.

"Oh, I know…" he had an exasperated look, and I laughed. He leaned in to kiss me, and I twirled my fingers through his hair. We stood in the doorway, making out, for about a minute, when Dallas let out a low whistle, and Two-Bit broke into hysteric laughter. We pulled apart, and I turned a new shade of red as I realized that the whole gang (minus Kay) was sitting right in the living room. I buried my face in Soda's chest, and he chuckled. I took his hand and led him to sit on the couch with me.

"So you two finally went public, huh?" Two-Bit smirked.

"This was never a closet relationship, Two, buddy." Soda winked, and I giggled. He looked down and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Get a fuckin' room, would ya?" Pony rolled his eyes.

"Ya don't like us together, huh Pone?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow, and I got an eye roll from him, "Love you too."

"Yeah." He muttered. And with that, he returned to his book.

"So where's the ring, Soda?" Two-Bit gave a sassy expression.

I didn't expect a ring. I know that Soda dropped out, and that was honestly fine with me. I am not one to freak out because I'm not bein' treated like fuckin' royalty.

"Actually, it's in my room. I'll go get it." He seemed like he didn't know it was a ritorical question, but it was sweet. I looked at him real funny. "I went through enough of high school to get a class ring. I been savin' it." He smiled, and I almost cried. He has to be the absolute sweetest and most adorable person on earth. I nodded, smiled and he set off. The whole gang was involved in their own conversations, while I was disconnected from everyone and thing, thinking about Soda.

When he walked back into the room, everyone grew somewhat quieter. "Molly Marie Carr, will you be my girl?" His eyes sparkled.

"Of course I will." I smiled and he slid the ring onto my finger. Everyone was smiling, even Dal.

"Halle-fuckin'-lujah! I thought ya'd never get together. Kudos kids." Dallas winked at me from the corner. He'd known about my crush on Sodapop since I was in seventh grade. And here I am, a sophomore, finally doin' something about it.

"Whadda ya mean Dal?" Soda tilted his head.

"Well you both have wanted each other for as long as I can remember! I just thought It'd have happened by now…" He trailed off.

Soda merely chuckled.

"Ay, Dare-Bear, what time is it?" I'd adopted that nickname in sixth grade. I don't really know why, but it fits. He absolutely hates it though!

"About quarter to ten, Mol-Doll. You gonna stay here, or go home?" Darry asked me. He'd adopted that name for me after Dare-Bear. I acted like I hated it, but I really didn't mind it.

I looked at Kay, who'd walked in a minute or two ago. "Stay over, please! We have serious talking to do, girlfriend." She winked at me.

"Will do! I need the phone, Pony. Get cho' fat ass up." I laughed.

"Only for you, mother dearest!" Pony and me had established that I am his mother, and that's just how we were.

Ring, ring. Ring, ring.

"Hello, Carr residence."

"Hi daddy. I'm gonna stay over the Curtis'. So don't wait up!" I said sweetly.

"As long as you're not fooling around with Sodapop, then that's fine with me."

I blushed a deep red. "No, dad! I'll be with Kay! God!"

Pony heard what my dad had said, and he was now cracking up. Soda looked at him questioningly, and Pony held his index finger up to indicate one minute. I kicked him, and he groaned.

"Bye honey, I love you."

"Love you too daddy, bye!"

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Pone, what were you all giggling about?" Soda smiled.

"Well Mr. Carr said that she could only stay over here if she wouldn't be foo-OW MOLLY," He cried out in pain as I stopped the rest from coming out from his mouth. "fooling around with you!" He rushed out the rest before I could stop him, and Soda looked kind of disappointed that my dad would think he was like that.

"Oh…" He sighed.

"Mol, c'mon! Let's go out tonight!" Kay whined.

"I thought we needed to catch up?" I was surprised.

"We will… where we're goin'" She had a devious smile on 'er face and I rolled my eyes.

We walked into her room and I made sure she knew we weren't gonna go to Buck's. Nothing good ever comes out of goin' to Buck's when you're inna relationship. It's happened to me and plenty of my friends. You go to Buck's, someone tries to get into your fucking pants, but before the point is across that you're not interested, someone sees. And rumors are hell. "Kay, I ain't going to Buck's if that's what you're plannin'."

"We're not. And wait, why? You love Buck's!" She exclaimed.

I held up my ring hand, "I lov_ed_ Buck's. and I'm not screwing this up by goin' there either."

"Alright, alright. But we're going to the Dingo, my treat!" She squealed, "And no Soda."

"Okay. Just lemme get ready."

My looks weren't great, honestly. The only thing I liked was my eyes. I had a mixture of green and blue, and in crevices, a chocolaty brown. I had lengthy, dark eyelashes, and I really didn't need mascara, but it was a confidence booster. I also liked my teeth. It sounds weird, but other people's teeth were really jacked up. "Kay, I'm ready."

"Babe you don't even need to get ready." Soda was standing in the doorway.

"Aw shucks, baby!" I winked, walking towards him, "Thank you!" I embraced him tight, taking in his homey scent. I looked up at his warm, kind eyes, and smiled.

"You have a really beautiful smile. Ya know that?" And I went in for a kiss. I meant for it to only be a harmless peck, but he was in the mood for more. I felt his tongue on my lips, asking for entrance, which I eagerly granted. Our tongues danced like firecrackers until I was pulled away.

"You lost your chance, Sodieboy. She's mine!" Kay giggled. "Me and Kay here are having a boy-free night: which means no you, Soda. Capiesh?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Soda gave her a salute, and marched out chanting, "left, left, left, right left!" He's such a character.

"Okay, let's go." Kay said.

When we got to the Dingo, it was crowded. We took the only available booth, and sighed. I hated that booth. That was the same booth that Bob had taken me in when he'd broken up with me. "So, uh, how's Tim?" Kay had been seeing Tim Shepard, and I didn't exactly like it. I never told her, so I was just supportive.

"He's fine! I mean things aren't great, but they're better than before!" She had to shout for me to hear her. The Dingo was mobbed!

"Mhmm."

The waitress who was obnoxiously chewing gum looked at us with a snobby look on her face. "Whadda ya want?"

We need two cheeseburgers and two cokes."

"K," and I heard her mumble as she walked away, "damn greasers."

We ate our food in basic silence. I really didn't know what to say. That's the thing about us. We don't need to talk bout everything. Just the fact that we were there for each other was the bond. I mean we were opposites! I'd only had sex once, with a guy that meant the world to me back in eighth grade, and she'd slept with half of Tulsa! She was drop dead gorgeous, I was… well… not. She was smooth with all the guys, and I could barely talk to more than Soda. But put us together in a room with a bottle of jack… and you'd see why we were best friends!

When we'd finished and paid the bill, we were deciding what to do next, when a beat p ford pulled up next to us. "You know, two gorgeous ladies like ya' are shouldn't be walkin' on your lonesome at this time of night. Wanna ride?" Normally I'd run, but even Two-Bit couldn't disguise himself as well as he believed. We just hopped in. "So you two would just hop in any hood's car and hope he was as good a guy as me?" He was half serious, and joking.

"Oh yeah Two… definitely." We said as we rolled our eyes, and he took us home.

"So what's your plan for tonight? I ain't got nothin' to do."

"Eh, our girl only plans aren't lookin' too good, so you can stick around with us. But still no Sodapoop, Molly!" She winked, and I smirked. She called him Sodapoop as kind of a pet name, I guess. Her and Soda were weird like that. They actedlike the were seven and eight, not seventeen and eighteen. But despite the fact, they were the closest siblings I'd ever met.

"Well what in the hell are we gonna do?" Two-Bit asked incredulously.

"Ya got any whiskey?" Kay asked.

"I like the sound of that." I winked.

"Sure do. Where ya wanna go?"

"Well Darry will kill me if we're not there tonight. We can go there!"

"Party at the Curtis'!" Me and Two-Bit hooted. We loved these nights.

We got there, and got the bottle out. Kay got us all a shot glass, and filled it. I took a deep breath, and smiled. After the first two shots, the night was a blur…


	6. Stay Beautiful

**I'm kind of disappointed with last chapter): I hope this one will make up for it! All credit goes to S.E Hinton. I only own Molly, Kay, and Molly's family! I also do not own "Stay Beautiful".. There are just certain words I changed to fit the story more. All other rights go to Taylor Swift.**

I awoke with a pounding headache, and I sat up. I remember taking the first couple of shots, but nothing from then on. Just a black pit. I wasn't usually that way. I could usually remember anything from when I was drunk. Maybe I just got reaaaally wasted. I looked all around, but no one else was in the room. I shook my head and gasped when I saw my reflection. My hair was a mess, and I really didn't know whose clothes I was wearing. I found the nearest brush and cringed as I ripped it through my sad excuse for hair. When I was finally finished, it didn't look half bad. Actually, it looked pretty curly, which was a rare occasion. I walked out Kay's door, to find everyone sitting on the couch.

"Well g'mornin' princess!" Two-Bit bellowed. He always did this when I had a hangover, just to make my head hurt a lil' more than usual when I was around him.

I waved, eyes closed. He chuckled, and I sat next to Kay on the couch. "What time is it?"

"Two thirty." She replied with a sly grin on her face.

"…Shit…" I mumbled. So half of my day was gone, and I'd just woken up. Just peachy. "So what's going on today?"

"Well, Soda's working until three thirty, and Dare's workin' until seven or eight. We're kinda just bmmin' around today."

"The boy's gonna work himself to death!" I exclaimed. Darry did work too much, everyone knew it.

They all nodded in agreement. "I'm goin' back to bed. Deuces." And I walked back into Kay's room, shut the door, and drifted immediately into a deep, dreamless sleep.

"Molly, honey. Wake up, I'll walk you back home." None other than Sodapop Curtis woke me up with a smile on his face.

"What time is it?" I groaned.

"Quarter to five."

"Okay." And I remembered the mysterious clothes I had on. "Oh yeah, um, am I wearing your clothes?" I laughed.

"Oh yeah, um, you didn't have any and all."

"Well aren't you a gentleman!" I winked. I looked down at the DX shirt and sweatpants I was wearing. "You can have them back at my house, alright? They're comfy!" I gave him a cute grin, and we set off. "Bye guys! I love you all!" I blew an air kiss to the gang, and I took Soda's hand, and walked out the wire fence.

"Wait, Soda, what did I even do last night?" I laughed, "I've blacked out."

"I mean nothing out of the ordinary for you three." He said plain and simply with a shrug of his shoulders. I laughed.

And a thought came to mind. Soda never drank with us, or smoked with Pony. "Hey, Soda? How come you never drink? Or smoke, like the rest of them?" I didn't smoke. That shit was disgusting.

"Well," he smiled, "I don't need to. I'm perfectly happy without it rottin' out my insides!" I nodded, and we approached my house. The door was locked, so we went in the back door, and I ran up the stairs to my room, for fear Josh would see Soda and get all weird. Don't get me wrong, Josh l o v e d Sodapop, but he was weird about me being in relationships. I still hadn't told him. We arrived in my room, and I took Soda's shirt off, forgetting it would leave me in just a bra. I looked over at him, embarrassed, to find him looking at me. I threw the shirt at him, and laughed as he blushed a deep red. I decided to just let it go and take his sweatpants off too. I put on my own shirt and shorts, and ran up to Soda and gave him the tightest hug I'd ever given anyone. I didn't have a particular reason, I just was so happy to have him, finally.

"What was that for?" He chuckled, when I'd decided the embrace was finished.

"You're just so cute. I had to." I smiled, and kissed him.

When we pulled apart, "I didn't know you played?"

"Huh?"

"Guitar. I didn't know that." He motioned towards my faded guitar in the corner. "Will you play me something?"

"I guess!" I smiled, and retrieved my guitar. The song I'd recently written came into my mind, "I actually wrote this one for you. I just finished."

His eyes lit up, "Really?" I nodded. I strummed to the intro.

_Soda's eyes are like a jungle_

_He smiles, it's like the radio_

_He whispers songs into my window_

_In words nobody knows_

_There's pretty girls on every corner_

_That watch him as he's walking home_

_Saying, does he know?_

_Will you ever know_

_You're beautiful_

_Every little piece love, don't you know_

_You're really gonna be someone, ask anyone_

_When you find everything you looked for_

_I hope your life leads you back to my door_

_Oh but if it don't, stay beautiful_

_Soda finds another way to be_

_The highlight of my day_

_I'm taking pictures in my mind_

_So I can save them for a rainy day_

_It's hard to make conversation_

_When he's taking my breath away_

_I should say, hey by the way_

_You're beautiful, every little piece love_

_And don't ya know, you're really gonna be someone_

_Ask anyone And when you find everything you looked for_

_I hope your love leads you back to my door_

_Oh, but if it don't _

_Stay beautiful_

_If you and I are a story_

_That never gets told_

_If what you are is a daydream_

_I'll never get to hold, at least you'll know_

_You're beautiful, every little piece love_

_And don't ya know, you're really gonna be someone_

_Ask anyone And when you find everything you looked for_

_I hope your love leads you back to my door_

_Oh, but if it don't _

_Stay beautiful_

"Molly… that's beautiful." A star struck Sodapop Curtis said. For once, I was the one taking _his_ breath away.

I blushed. "Thanks!"

"So, you made that up all on your lonesome?" His eyes were shining.

"Mhm… I've been playin' since I was seven. My dad taught me."

"That's so sweet."

"It'll always be something to remember him by."

He held my arms, "Mol, you're gonna have so much more to remember him by. He is an amazing man that you won't ever forget. Believe me."

I didn't know what to say. Sometimes with Soda, you just had to kiss him to make him feel like his advice was good enough. So, to kiss him is exactly what I did. I had my arms interlocked around his neck, cradled in his arms on my bed. When we pulled apart, I laid my head on his chest, and he stroked my hair. We just lay there for a while, my eyes closed.

"Whadd're you two up to?" Josh came in and asked. He didn't look mad. I give him props for that…

"Oh…um…" Soda started, but I quickly intervened before he had a panic attack.

"Hi Joshy-poo. I actually had to tell you something. I'm going with Sodapop now."

Josh smiled. He just smiled. "I approve, Molly. But do anything to hurt her, Curtis, and I swear to fucking god…"

Soda got up and extended a hand to Josh, which he met halfway. "I promise, Josh."

"I know, kid." I guess either he was in a really good mood, or Josh just really liked Sodapop. He'd nearly skinned Bob when he found us making out at first. And with that, he left the room.

"Well I best be gettin' home."

"Soda, just because Josh is here doesn't mean you have to leave!" I giggled.

"Oh I know, I know. I should be home soon anyways."

I sighed, "Okay, okay." I stretched up to have my lips meet his. "Bye, honey."

"Bye, baby, I love you!" I blushed. He said he loved me!

"I love you too. Bye!"

He left the room, and I watched him set off on the road towards his house. I opened the window, and shouted out, "Stay beautiful!" and blew a kiss. He caught it, and laughed. I couldn't believe he actually said he loved me. The words echoed in my mind all night.


	7. Starry Night

**Two weeks later**

"Soda, c'mon! You never do anything with me anymore! Hell, I even went to the movies with Two-Bit because you were at home!" I followed him out of the garage of the DX. I knew Soda had been under stress with money and all, but he was just getting so boring lately! I mean, I know I'm coming off as a bitch, but you'd understand.

"I know, Molly, I know. And I'm so sorry. But you know how things've been at home. I'll go out with you tonight, as soon as I get off." He sighed, and looked so guilty. I swear that boy was turning into Darry day by day.

"Soda, don't stress." I hugged him, and he rested his chin on the top of my head. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't be mad at him.

"Baby, I'm gonna make it up to you. I'll pick you up at eight, and we'll go out to eat. Somewhere good, I promise."

"Don't be ridiculous! Sodapop Curtis, we could go to the dump for all I care, as long as I'll be with you." I smiled up at him, and he stared back.

"Fine, but I'm still surprising you with what we're doing!"

"Whatever lets you sleep at night, Curtis." I winked and jumped up onto the counter. Soda always had to work the counter because of his fan girls. Just as I thought it, a group of them skipped in.

"Hi, Soda!" They giggled.

"Hi, ladies. What can I get y'all?" He asked.

This was nauseating. I hadda leave. Before they could answer, "Bye, honey. I'll see you later." And I jumped over the counter, and met Soda halfway with a kiss. He knew what I was doing, and the girls bothered him just as much as me, so he smiled within the kiss and deepened it, and I listened to all the Socy girls scoff and snort their rich little noses.

"Bye, baby, see ya at eight." Soda winked. I laughed, and pushed through the group of girls, "Bye, Soda. Bye, girls."

As I approached my house, my mind was wrecked with what to wear. I mean, this was our first date actually going somewhere as a couple. I tore through my room, figuring out nothing was good enough.

"Jesus, Molly. What happened in here? Soda drop by, again?" A voice chuckled.

"Shut it, Dallas!" I warned.

He laughed. "No, but kid, really. What're ya doin, girl?"

"I have to find a fucking outfit for tonight, or I'm completely screwed!" I whined.

"For what?" He raised his eyebrows, crossing his arms.

He sat on my bed, "You really think Soda cares about what you wear? Mol, he's crazy for ya. It might even be worse than Sandy."

"Why do you think that?" I questioned.

"The look in his eyes when he's with you, Molly, it's unreal."

"Could it be? Can the infamous Dallas Winston feel? Someone call the newspaper!" I joked.

"Shut your trap, kid." He roughed up my hair, and I engulfed him in a hug. And to my extreme surprise, he returned it.

"Thank you, Dally!" I looked up at him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Bye kiddo." He smiled at me and left. I honestly looked up to Dallas Winston. Of course I couldn't tell Josh, he'd freak.

I eventually decided on wearing a sort of frilly skirt that went to my mid-thigh, and a tight black t-shirt. I have to say, my chest was huge. That's why I usually stayed away from tight shirts, and v-necks. I guess tonight I was breaking all my rules. Kay always said that she'd die to have my chest, but it really is such a pain in the ass.

I put makeup on my face until I was satisfied enough to say I didn't look like myself. Soda always said that I looked beautiful without makeup, but I'm sure he was just saying that.

"Molly, Sodapop's here to pick you up, sweetheart!" My mom called. She loved getting the door for my dates. It was a thing of hers.

"You look great!" Soda told me as I walked down the stairs.

I laughed, "Oh, thanks."

"So be back before midnight, Molly Marie! Have fun, kids!" Mom shouted from the doorway.

"Bye, mom, love you."

"Bye, Mrs. Carr. And she'll be back by twelve, no problem!" Soda smiled. I noticed he was leading me to a truck.

"You got the truck?" I smiled. He hadn't stopped talking about getting' it with money he'd saved up for at least a week now.

"Just now, yes!" He laughed.

"So where are we going?"

"The park," he smiled, and I smiled, "unless you'd rather-"

"No, Soda. The park sounds great." I smiled.

"Okey dokey, then!" he was such a dork sometimes. I loved it.

I liked the truck. It was comforting. Maybe it was just his arm around me that made it so, but nonetheless, it was warm, inviting, and just nice. When we got to the park, Soda held the door open for me, "Malady?" I kissed him on the cheek, and he pulled a picnic basket out of the truck.

"Oh my. Soda have I ever told you how much I love you?" I smiled, and laughed.

"Don't recall it…" He winked.

"Oh shoot. Well, Sodapop Patrick Curtis, I love you," I held my arms out as far as they would reach, "this much, times ten!"

"Molly Marie Carr, I love you," He held his arms out, "this much. Times infinity!"

"You're so immature, Sodapop!"I laughed, and we found a spot to lay down our blanket, and we both laid down on it. I had my head on his chest, lookin' up at the stars. "They're so beautiful."

"They are, but they're nothin' with you right here in comparison." He rolled onto his side.

I blushed, and kissed him. I didn't know if it was humanly possible to be as gorgeous, sweet, and charming as Soda was. My fingers played with his still-perfect hair, and I felt his hands move down to my butt. I don't know why, but I didn't stop it. I figured Soda was never like that and needed to let loose. He started to move his hands up my shirt, and that's when I figured it'd gone too far. I pulled away, and sat up.

"Sorry," He mumbled, "Molly you know I wouldn't make you do anythin' you're not ready for, right?"

"I know Soda, I do. I mean, I'm ready, just not tonight. We haven't really gone out this way before, and I didn't want this to be the way that I remember it," I shrugged.

"I understand." He looked so embarrassed.

"Can we eat now? I'm starved." I laughed.

"Yeah, food's in the basket..." He sighed.

I leaned over to him and brushed some hair out of his eyes, "What's wrong?" I cooed.

"Nothin'." He moped.

"Sodapop Patrick Curtis, don't you 'nothin'" me. Tell me, how long have I known you?" I scolded.

"Forever…"

"And do I know you're lying to me?"

"Yes, mother." He rolled his eyes, and cracked a grin.

"Now tell me, what's wrong, babe?"

"I don't even know. Everythin's wrong in my life right now."

"I'm wrong? Your siblings are wrong? The gang is wrong? Your job is wrong? Soda, those are all things you love, and that love you back. Because Sodapop you can tell me right now if I was a mistake, and you'll never he-" And finally, his lips were interrupting mine. His lips were so soft against mine, and when finally we pulled apart, I saw he was crying. I wiped his cheeks with my thumb, kissed his cheek, and hugged him, just a hug. I'm not too sure how long it lasted, but it was the longest hug I'd ever given.

"I love you, Molly." He said, stroking my hair.

I smiled, "Ya better, Curtis. I'm hungry, let's eat!" I had a way with making him in a better mood.

We ate by the water, talking about absolutely everything, laughing at almost everything the other said. When we were finished eating, star spotting, and just laying there, we realized it was almost eleven thirty. Soda sat up, "Mol, I have to take you home now."

"Ugh, fine." I frowned. "Ya know my legs are reeeeaaaal tired, Sodie…" I sighed.

"Do you want me to carry you." He said it as more of a statement, he knew that's what I wanted.

"I'd be honored." I winked, and he picked me up bridal style.

"The things I do for you, Molly..." he thought aloud.

I giggled. When we reached his truck, he put me down and opened the door for me, I got in, and he shut the door. We drove most of the way home in silence. It was a nice silence, though. I looked at the ring that was now on a chain around my neck, held it close to my chest, and smiled. When we reached my house, he took my hand, walked me up the stairs, and turned me to face him in front of the door.

"Bye, Molly. I love you, beautiful." He smiled, and I stretched up to kiss him.

"I love you too, Soda. Goodnight." I walked in my door, leaned against it, and smiled.


	8. Breaks

**Disclaimer: Not every chapter is going to be skipping time, just nothing worth writing about has happened. Again; I only own Molly, Kay, & Molly's family. All other rights go to S.E Hinton (: **

**One week later**

I hadn't heard anything from him. Not a word since a week ago. I know I don't need to be attached to him at every moment, but at least a hello every once in a while is acceptable. I gave up. I had to go see what was up with him. 

When I got to the Curtis', I saw Two-Bit and Steve sitting at the table playing cards. "Hey, guys."

Two-Bit piped up, "Hey, babe," and Steve just waved.

"Guys, where has Sodapop been? I haven't heard from him in forever." I sighed.

"Wait, no one told you?" They looked at each other.

"Told me what? I've only seen you two, Dally and Kay in the past few days from the gang." Since Soda dropped out of school, it was weird 'cause I didn't get to see him every day.

"Sandy's been in town. Soda's been hanging around with her lately. Ya' know, 'hangin'." Two-bit did his little eyebrow trick, and Steve slapped his shoulder, and shot him a stare that said 'what in the hell are you doing?'.

"…the fuck!" I whispered. I stormed out of the house. I knew Soda still loved her. How could he not, when they were so serious before? I had to go to the DX. I was fuming. I've never liked Sandy, but this just tops the cake! Gee, thanks Soda. When I got to the DX, I saw the bubbly blonde twirling her hair between her fingers, sitting on the counter, and I almost screamed. I saw Soda standing behind the counter. He was giving her that look. The look that has always infuriated me. He never gave it to me, just Sandy. He loved her. I knew it. I walked in, "Oh hey Soda. Nice to fucking hear from ya." I snapped.

"Oh, Molly, hi!" His face lit up, and drooped once he saw the look on my face. It almost made me feel bad for him.

"What's wrong?"

I laughed mockingly. "What's wrong? Oh, I'll tell you what's wrong. You haven't said a word to me in the past seven days, so I thought that I'd be a good girlfriend and go see you. But you know who I had to hear the fact that you'd been foolin' around with this broad from? Two-Bit and Steve." I had just realized I was blinded by my own tears. I shot a deathly glare at Sandy, and left. I couldn't look at Soda before I left. I wouldn't be able to do it. Maybe I'd been exaggerating when I said 'fooling around', but that's how I interpreted what I'd been told. An arm pulled on mine, and I yanked away.

"Molly. Talk to me, please."

"What."

"I can explain…" And for the first time, I looked into his eyes. They were full of worry, hurt and concern.

"What can you explain, Soda. Tell me, please." I said, incredulously.

"She just came back into town, and she's been asking me to hang around with 'er, and I couldn't say no…"

"I saw you giving her that look. You love her. And whadda ya mean, you couldn't say no? See, Soda, you could've said no." I said solemnly.

"Mol,"

"We need a break, Sodapop." I said, taking his ring off my neck. "Call me when you have your priorities straight." I felt more tears escape my worn out eyes, and I turned around and left. I heard him kick something metal, and barge back into the gas station. I thought for a moment that I was overreacting. Maybe I was, but it was only a break, right? He'd be understanding about it.

I thought.

**Sorry it's so short. I have more planned in upcoming chapters that will be longer, promise! (:**


	9. Directionless

**Disclaimer: I don't own Little Lion Man, all right go to Mumford and Sons ! (: & I do not own the Outsiders, I only own Molly, her family, and Kay! **

_But it was not your fault but mine_

_And it was your heart on the line_

_I really fucked it up this time_

_Didn't I, my dear?_

Days passed. Weeks passed. The phone had rung over and over. I didn't have half the courage to answer, or call back. I knew I was wrong. I should've believed him when he told me nothing was going on. Josh was so worried. More worried about when he was gonna kick Soda's ass. My mom and dad were too wrapped up in everything going on that they didn't notice that all I did was go to school, cry, and sleep. Kay wasn't talking to me. I didn't blame her. I hadn't even talked to any of the gang except for Two-Bit, and Dally. Dally, because he practically lived at our house anyways, and Two-Bit, well just because he's my best friend, other than Kay. Just because we weren't talking doesn't mean she's not my best friend. Josh walked into my room that day in the middle of a breakdown.

"I fucking swear Molly, I'm gonna knock that kids dick in the dirt. I warned him, I said, 'Curtis, don't hurt her.' And what did he fucking do?" He shook his head.

"Josh, no, I-I brought this on myself." I sniffled.

"No, you reacted good. I know he was screwing around with that Sandy broad. I just have a feelin'." He had such anger in his eyes, it scared me.

"Thank you, but you re-really don't need to beat him up. He's not worth it. He learns from raw emotions. I'll handle it. Don't worry about it." I said.

"Only this time, Molly." He furrowed his eyebrows, and left.

I had better things to worry about. Dad was in the hospital. "Josh?" I shouted.

"What?"

"Can you drive me to St. Peters? I wanna see daddy." I smiled.

"Whatever floats your boat, kid. It's just good to see you smilin'." I nodded, and went to the car. We hit a red light as we were driving by the DX, and I saw the whole gang. They were all laughin' at Two-Bit, but Soda wasn't. I broke down again. He saw me…

We made eye contact for the first time in three weeks. I sent him an apologetic glance, and he looked so guilty. I motioned for him to call me, and he nodded. I smiled through my tears as we passed through the light.

"I hate him." Josh scowled.

"That's too bad, then Joshy. We're gonna be together." I inquired.

He mocked me in a pitch too high to be my own. I rolled my eyes. We got to the hospital, and checked in. I walked into my dad's room, to find him sleeping. I pulled a chair up anyways. "Hi, dad," I whispered, "I know you can't hear me right now, but I need you. I need help. Home's a mess without you. I don't know what I'm going to do. I mean. Sometimes lately, I just want to take a bullet to the head, ya know?" I sighed. "Me and Sodapop aren't together right now. He's a good person though. He'll prove it to me. I'll make him." I smiled. "Daddy, I need you to stay. I can't do this on my own. Don't leave me now. I really don't know what I'm going to do. I guess we'll get through it, though. Momma, Josh and me. Don't worry about it, ever. You'll be in my prayers, and songs. I've been writing a lot in the past couple weeks. They're all really heartfelt. I'll play 'em for you when you get home, if you like…" I felt a couple tears slip out my worn out eyes. "I'm going home now, dad. Josh is gonna take me. I love you. Bye, daddy." I kissed his cheek, and left.

Soda's POV

"Pone, you know when we were all hangin' around the DX today?" I asked. I couldn't get her out of my head.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, I saw Molly in her car. She was cryin' real hard, Ponyboy. And she told me to call her. Should I?"

He peeked out from _Gone with the Wind._ "Sode, how many times have you tried callin' her?"

I sighed, "A lot."

"Exactly, so now she just expects you to get down on your fucking hands and knees and apologize for nothing."

"I s'pose, but Pony, I think I love her. These weeks've been hell without her." I hid my head in my hands.

"Then call her. Or go see her. I think you should go see her." He had great ideas. I'll buy roses. Seven. That's her lucky number.

"Thanks, Pony." I ruffed up his hair, and went to the floral shop.

Back to Molly's POV

**Ding; Dong**

I opened the door, and saw the image I'd been dreading for weeks on end. "Soda… I have to apologize." I admitted.

"No you don't, I do." He shook his head, "I shouldn't have been with her and not you. I understand why you'd feel the way you did, I'd do the same."

"I overreacted. You can hang out with other girls. I just got, jealous, I guess. 'Cause of your guys' history." I shrugged, and stared at the ground. "Forgive me?"

"Only if you forgive me…" he grinned.

"Deal." I smiled, and pulled him in for a hug.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I got you these," He said, holdin' out seven red roses. I smiled, and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you Sodapop." I took the roses in my hands and smiled down at them.

"I love you too, Molly." He smiled.


	10. Hallmark Card?

**Sorry if this chapter is really shitty. It's 3 am on a Sunday, and I can't sleep-_- Review! **

**I don't own The Outsiders, all rights go to S.E Hinton (:**

To be honest, I was scared to go back to the Curtis'. Surely they all hated me now because of what I did to him. I kinda hated me too. We were laying on my couch, watching Mickey, Soda laughing occasionally.

"Hey, Soda?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He peeled his eyes away from the television.

"Does the gang hate me now?"

"Molly, why in the hell would you think that?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"After what happened between us. Don't Ponyboy, Kay, and Steve maybe, just despise me? I would."

"Want the truth?"

I sighed. "Yeah."

"Pony and Steve are fine. I'm not sure about Kay though. Ya'll have a good relationship, it'll work out." He shrugged. "Now how 'bout me? Does Josh want my ass?" He asked.

"Honestly, yeah." I laughed. "I've been a mess these weeks."

"Shit." He mumbled. "Molly I never want to make you feel that way ever again." He shook his head.

I pursed my lips, "I could say the same." As I said it, Josh walked down the stairs. Fuck.

"What the hell is he doing here?" He shouted.

"We made up." I said. Everyone thought it was amazing how calm I could keep in these situations. I guess I was just used to it. That's part of the reason me and Kay got along so well. I looked over at Soda, who looked perfectly fine, a little pale, but not too bad.

"Kid, I told ya what'd happen if you hurt her…" Josh walked over to Soda, who'd sat up on the couch.

"Josh, I know."

"And I thought it was just a threat, because I used to really like ya kid. Someone who wouldn't cheat on my little sister for once…"

"Josh, get the fuck away from him. He didn't cheat on me! We worked it out." I merely rolled my eyes.

He flipped me off, and I got up and punched him square in the nose. I was also good at masking my anger until I exploded. And when, I finally exploded… he stumbled back, "HOLT SHIT MOLLY?" He yelled.

"Go, Soda!" I yelled, and he walked out the door.

"Candyass." Josh muttered, referring to Sodapop.

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?" I spat. He just glared at me, and walked into his room, dramatically slamming the door. "Dick." I muttered, and walked out the door, "Shit! Soda you scared me. I thought I told you to leave?" I smiled.

"You thought I'd leave you without knowing you were safe?" He raised an eyebrow.

"How exactly did you think I wouldn't be safe, sir?"

"I grew up with Dallas. I know mad, and hell, that was more than mad." He shook his head. I walked over to him, hugged his, and buried my head in his chest. "I believe this is yours?" I lifted my head, and he held out his ring, tat still hung on a chain.

"I believe so too." I smiled, and hung it back on my neck, where it belonged.

"Do you want to go anywhere?" He asked.

"Can we just walk? Away from here? Tulsa, I mean."

"I guess? I mean, why dontcha just ask to be jumped?" He laughed.

"Don't make fun of me, Soda!" I punched his arm playfully, and it kind of hurt. "I really want to do this!"

"Well I guess so. Can we drive out of town though? I've been achin' to really drive. Brittany here really hauls ass." He smiled.

"You named your truck Brittany?" I looked at him in disbelief.

"What are ya, jealous of a little competition?" He winked.

"Definitely, Sodapop." I rolled my eyes.

He put his arm around me, and we got in the car. We drove for miles, and miles.

"Is Kay real mad? Like somethin' she won't get over?" I stared out the window.

"I dunno. She's been hangin' around Angela Shepard a lot lately." Soda didn't like Angela. He thought she was a bad influence. Not to mention she's just gonna be foolin' with Tim. I felt a pang of jealousy. Me, Kay, and Ang used to all be best friends. Kay always talked about hating Angela. What the hell, Kay.

"Shepard? The hell?" I squinted my eyes.

"I know." He shook his head, and pulled over on the side of the road, next to a farm.

"Where are we?"

"Parents took us here all the time." He gazed across the fields. "We'd just come here and walk. Darry and Pony never cared too much for it, but me and Kay always cared. Ponyboy only likes his sunsets." He smiled.

"It's beautiful here, Soda." I smiled. He took my hand, and we set out on the rolling hills. They were still gorgeous with fall leaving his mark. "So how're things at home?"

"Not good. But you know Superdope, he'll play it off like we're fine. We've been working extra hours. It still ain't cuttin' it." He shook his head.

I nodded. "You know, I could—"

"No, Molly. You don't always have to help." He chuckled. "We'll get through it."

"Ya sure?"

"Yeah." He squeezed my hand reassuringly. I smiled, and we came to an old oak tree. It was bare, majestic, and ancient. He led me over to it, and we sat beneath it. I put my head on his shoulder. I looked up at him and kissed him. Nothing 'scandalous', just a quick peck on the lips. I rested my head on his chest, and listened to his heartbeat. It lulled me to sleep in a matter of five minutes.

_**Dream**_

_It's dark. I'm lying on something fluffy. I don't know where I am. A white object comes over me. It becomes clearer, and it's my dad. "Dad?" I asked._

"_I love you, Molly." He shed a tear, and flew into the sun. He's gone, and it's dark again. I'm alone, and scared._

"_Dad? Dad?" I'm yelling, bawling._

_**End dream**_

I jerked up, still crying, and curled into the fetal position.

"Molly, what happened honey?" Soda furrowed his eyebrows.

I wiped my eyes, and shook my head, "Just bad dreams is all." I shook away the bad thoughts and tears.

"You can talk to me about it if you want to, ya know." He said.

I nodded. "I'll be fine, Soda. Thanks."

"Well we best be goin'."

"Alright. How long was I out?" I asked.

"No idea. I blacked out about ten minutes after you did." He chuckled.

He got up, and I held my hand out for him to pull me up, and he pulled me up and into his arms. "Oh, hi!" I winked. Right there would have been a perfect hallmark card. The sunset laying on the wheat gold grass in front of the bare tree. Not to mention Soda. I looked into his eyes, and smiled.

"What?" He grinned.

I just shook my head. "Thank you. Really. For doing this with me. I needed it."

"Don't mention it, beautiful."

"Oh please." I laughed. He moved a piece of hair out of my face, and leaned in to kiss me. His lips were tender, and gentle. He tightened his grip around my waist, and deepened the kiss. Our height difference made him lean over me just a little. I played with my fingers behind his neck. When we pulled apart I whispered, "I love you." Our foreheads were pressed together.

"I love you too, baby." He turned me around, and put his arm around my lower back, almost to my butt. I put my hand on his, and intertwined our fingers.

"Can I ask you a question, Soda?" I stared at the grass and eaves around me.

"Sure thing."

"Why did you take me back? I was wrong." I explained.

"Is that a serious question? 'Cause I love you, Molly. More than you will ever know. And you weren't completely wrong. I shouldnt've been hangin' out with Sandy, out of anybody." He shook his head. "Which brings us to our next question. Why did you take me back?"

"Well, because I couldn't stand to be away from you for another day. I don't know what I'd do."


	11. Road Trip?

**Alright, so the updates are going to be less often starting now, because I'm starting my treatment. I don't know its affects, maybe I'll be worse more often, or if I'll be happy all the time. We'll see…**

I walked into the double doors of the school. I was going to confront Kay that day. She was being ridiculous. I did nothin' to her. I hated fighting with her. As usual, I got stares of disapproval walking down the hall. It was like they ain't never seen a greaser before. I found Kay at her locker, getting books out. She actually was really smart. Her and Pony both. "Kay, we really need to talk." I informed her.

"Nope, we really don't." She gave me a snide, bitchy grin, and flipped me off. She simply walked away.

My jaw dropped. What's gotten into her? It's gotta be Angela getting in her head. I figured not to fight anymore, because it will just top more shit onto my sad excuse for a life. I had to ditch. I had to leave. I didn't want to deal with her, or school. I just walked out the doors as easily as I'd walked in. I have to say the principal didn't care about us greasers. You usually didn't have to worry about getting jumped or anything in the day, because Socs' all went to school. A car pulled up next to me, "Why aren't you in school?" The voice asked. I looked over to Josh, and got into the car.

"Let's go back to Holden. We don't have to stay more than one night, I just can't take one more day in Tulsa." Holden, Massachusetts is where we lived until I was seven. I loved it there. A really small town, with the essentials, a McDonalds and a gas station. That's really all that was there. Kay was actually my first friend in Tulsa.

He shook his head. "Mol, I can't just drop eve—"

"Drop what?" I laughed.

"Fine. I don't know why I do everything I do for you." He literally was such a pushover when it came to doin' things for me. He looked mad, too. It was funny. "Where are we gonna stay?"

"We'll figure it out." I stared out the window.

It took nine hours to get there. It was hell, too. The radio went fuzzy as soon as we left Oklahoma, so we had no music for most of the ride. Me and Josh talked about dad mostly. About the cancer and what we were gonna do. He could be real deep when he didn't have anyone to impress around. We got to a phone booth outside of Missouri, and made a call to our closest relatives in Massachusetts. When we got to Holden, we were gonna stay at our aunt Meg's house. She was like our second mom, before we moved. Mrs. Curtis took that over in Tulsa. We had two cousins. Mike, he was eighteen now, and Laurie, she was sixteen. Even though she was a year younger, we were best friends since she was like, one. "Shit, I hope they recognize us." I giggled.

"They will. Well at least Meg will. You could be mom's fucking twin." He shook his head. He was right. We both had the straight blonde hair, and the killer eyes and smile. As conceited as it may sound, I was cocky about that. That's all I was happy with. I wasn't fat at all, but I wasn't a stick, either.

"I guess." After about seven more hours of awkward and sleeping, we crossed the Massachusetts line. When we got into the Worcester county **(the county the town's in.)**, we were reminiscing through all the ice cream shops, diners, skating rinks we used to always go to. We pulled up to their house. It was pretty big. Holden was a kind of Socy town, but they didn't have classes like that there. We used to be middle class. Then dad got fired, and we moved. Simple as that. I know, why Tulsa, right? Well, to be as honest as possible, I don't know. We walked up to the front door, and Laurie came to the door. "Well who are these sexy kids?" She winked.

"Hey, Laur!" I exclaimed, and hugged her.

"Hey, Josh." She smiled, and hugged him.

"Hey, kid. Where's Mike at?" He asked.

"God knows. Molly I have so much to talk to you about." She rolled her eyes.

"Alright, well I'm taking a walk around, be back later." Josh waved, and left.

"Where's Meggy at?" I asked hopefully. I loved Aunt Meg. She was almost like a sister in a way.

"In the kitchen!" Laurie smiled.

"Aunty?" I yelled.

"In here, baby." I heard her nurturing voice sing. I followed it into the kitchen, where she was cooking.

"Hi! How are you?" I hugged her.

"Can't complain. How are you doing, Molly?"

"Long story." I said simply.

"Molly, come to my room, I have to talk to you." Laurie squirmed. I followed her up the stairs into her blue painted room.

"Ight, spill." I raised an eyebrow.

"So you know Robbie? Well we dated for, like, five months, right?" She always told me her pity stories. I'd last seen her a year ago, and she was worrying about Robbie. Classic.

"Yeah…"

"Well, so he called me. And he was like 'Laur, we're done,' and hung up! So I made out with his best friend in front of him." She smiled proudly.

"That's great, Laurie." I laughed. "But you know that Sodapop boy that you met like last summer?"

She was biting her nails, "The hot one?" She asked casually.

"Yeah, the hot one." I laughed. "We've been dating."

"Are you insane? You're dating Kay's fucking brother? Jesus, Mol." She shook her head, and laughed.

"I know, Laurie. She's so pissed at me right now. I love him though." I shook my head.

"Crazy girl. Nice job, though. He's gorgeous. But haven't you had that mega crush on him for like ever? " She laughed.

"I have..."

"I heard my favorite cousins are in town?" A deep voice called, and I saw Mike, ran up to him and enveloped him in a tight hug.

"Hi, Mikey!"

He laughed. "Hey, Molly." Mike was really attractive, actually. He had blue green eyes, and wispy brown hair. He was really tall, about 6'4", and he was well built. He had had the same girlfriend for about ever. She was a sweetheart. "I ran into Josh walking back, he said he'd catch up to us later."

"Alright, well, I'm here for one night, and I wanna make it memorable. Whadd're we doin'?" I smiled. I hadn't been out with anyone but Tulsa kids, and that's sure as hell too tuff for Holden.

"Well we're gonna go out with Brittany," She paused when I burst out laughing. Soda named his truck Brittany! I can't take her seriously anymore. She was a nice girl, though. She rolled her eyes, didn't even bother to ask why I was laughing, "Carston, Blake and Sam…"

"What do you even do for kicks here?" I raised my eyebrows. I figured I'd end up being the mother figure of the night, being older, and being Two-Bit's best friend for ten years, you adapt those abilities and they come naturally.

"We're going downtown Worcester." Worcester was kind of like a Tulsa. Had a little more money though. Downtown Worcester _was_ our side of Tulsa. Had a movie house, and a park, just like in Tulsa. Holden was like the Socy part of Tulsa.

"Sounds like a plan." I smiled. It quickly faltered when I realized these kids were basically Socs. There really were no 'greasers' in Holden, though, so maybe they wouldn't think anything of it. I'd just have bit of a southern accent. I'd adopted a little twang in my voice over the years.

"What's wrong?" She tilted her head.

"Nothin'. When're we going out?"

"An hour. That cool?" Wow. I haven't heard anyone say cool in a while. Everyone said tuff in Oklahoma.

"Yeah. Should we get ready? I dunno what to wear." I shook my head. Shit, I didn't bring any clothes. "Actually Laur, I don't have any. This was kinda a spur of the moment thing."

"I find you something." She smiled and disappeared into her closet. She came back out with a black mini skirt, and a red halter top.

"Um, will those even fit me?" I asked skeptically. My chest was way bigger than hers.

"Babe, my tits aren't that small," she punched my shoulder playfully, "Try it on."

I disappeared into her bathroom, and slipped the skirt on. It came to my upper thigh, and the top barely contained my chest. I walked out of the bathroom, "Laurie, this is so inappropriate." I laughed.

"Molly you're hot." She winked.

"I'm not wearing this." I shook my head.

"Oh but you are."

"Fine, I at least want a jacket to put over the shirt. This is a bit… risqué. And it's freezing outside." I'd almost forgotten thanksgiving was coming up.

She rolled her eyes, "whatever." She came out with a black jacket and threw it at me. "Want shoes?" I nodded, and she threw me a pair of red heels.

"Laur, I never dress like this! Where are we even going?"

"Party." She winked. Shit.

"Like Buck's?" She had to tag along to one of Buck's parties with me and the Curtis's once last year. Her and Pony danced most of the time. She'd looked way older than fifteen, so nobody said anything to her.

"Yeah, I guess." She bent over her dresser in front of the mirror, focusing on her makeup. I mean this in the nicest way possible; Laurie dressed like a high class slut. She's always been too mature for her age, even then; at sixteen. She had the deepest blue eyes ever, and really curly brown hair. Her head perked up, "Can I do your hair and makeup?"

"Knock yourself out. But I swear if you make me look like a fucking Barbie doll, never again, Laur." I warned.

She squealed and ran over to me with a bag of countless items of makeup. I never really put on a lot of makeup, 'cause I really didn't need it. I had to listen to her scold me for the whole time about not making the right stupid faces as she put my eyeliner on.

"Aright, straight or curly hair?" She was so excited.

"Curly." I laughed. My eyes widened as she put the curlers in. They hurt like hell, but they worked, so I didn't really complain. We waited, and waited, and when I was done she told me to look in the mirror, and I couldn't believe my eyes. I didn't look like Molly Carr. I looked like a face I could stand. A face I could see and be happy with my looks. Apparently my face looked surprised, because her face dropped.

"You don't like it?" She frowned.

"No, Laurie, I love it! It's just that I look so different. A good different though."

She just nodded.

"So who exactly is gonna be at this party?" I asked.

"Everyone," She laughed, "You can find a boy toy for the night." She winked.

I held up the chain and ring around my neck, "I don't think so. Maybe I'll find someone to dance with, but nothin' more." I declared. "Who're you even going with?"

"Sam. And you're kind of going with Blake. Brit's with Carston."

"He knows it ain't a date, right? I have a boyfriend, Laurie."

"He knows. He's wicked cute, though." Wicked. That's another weird thing they say in New England. "We gotta go now though. They're picking us up."

I felt weird going to a party with a guy I never met while having a boyfriend, but even weirder about if anything happened with him. Like if we did anything. I don't think I'd have the heart to tell Soda. I saw what happened to him when Sandy cheated on him, and I could never do that to anyone, nevertheless Soda. Sam's car pulled into the driveway. A blue mustang. Was he even old enough to drive? He was mighty cute though. "Molly, meet Blake." She pointed towards the guy with ice blue eyes, and black hair that covered his forehead, and kicked out in the back. He looked me up and down, swallowed real hard, and grinned at me wolfishly.

"Hi, Molly." His eyes nearly melted me. He was real handsome.

I gulped, "Hi," and smiled. I felt my cheeks heat up. Why did I always get myself into situations like this? Soda was my boyfriend, and I loved him. Didn't I?

**Ugh! Not happy with this chapter at all. Review would be alright, please(:**


	12. I Can't Believe Myself

I got in the car, crammed between Blake and Laurie. Sure Blake was super attractive, but he couldn't be nearly as amazing as Soda. I found that out as he started trailing his fingers up my thigh, onto the hem of my skirt. I put my hand on his, and slid it off of me. "Listen Blake, I have a boyfriend who I love very much, and I'm not losin' him on account of you. I just wanna dance, drink, 'nd have fun tonight. Got it?"

"Um, yeah. Sorry I didn't know." He shook his head, and looked real embarrassed. I merely nodded. _Dick. _Everyone else was too involved in their own conversations to notice I'd completely shut him down. I'd been expecting a replica of Bucks, and that's basically what I saw. It made me feel more comfortable, and able to let loose. We walked in the beat down door when the party was in full swing. It looked just like Bucks, between the couples making out, drinking, and dancing. Laurie handed me a beer, and I took it eagerly. I smile at Blake, and motioned towards the dance floor, "Shall we?"

He nodded, and winked. I took his hand and let him into the crowd. We swayed to the music, and we were honestly really close. His hands were on my lower back, and my hands were draped behind his neck. "You're a good dancer!" I shouted through the music.

"You are too!" He smiled, eyes gleaming.

"Aw shucks." I winked. His hands moved down to my butt, but I didn't do anything to stop him.

"You know, you're actually really sexy. Aren't many broads like you around here." He looked me up and down, and I started to get a little uncomfortable. I did have a boyfriend, and this wasn't very different than cheating on him.

I smiled weakly. "Hey, I want another beer, I'm gonna get one." I pulled away. He nodded. Why was I even here? I'd rather be with Meg or Josh. Laurie was making out with Sam on the couch, and I don't even know where Brittany went. I got a beer, and saw a sliding door. I went through it, and sat down on the small porch. I looked up at the stars, and realized what a mess my life was. My father's dying, my best friend hates me, and I basically ran away from home. The only thing looking up for me was Soda. I leaned my back against the side of the house, and slid down so that I was sitting in the fetal position. I let a few tears slip down my cheek, and quickly wiped them away when I heard the door slide open. I look over to see Blake. "Hey."

"Hi, I was looking for ya." He slipped his hands in his pockets and sat down next to me. I looked at him, and apparently I wasn't as held together as I'd convinced myself I was. "What's wrong?" He furrowed his eyebrows

"Nothin'." I faked a smile.

"Well, if you," he paused, leaning in closer, "need to talk," And it was then, our lips met. I didn't stop it, because honestly, it felt good. And I was a bit drunk. I gripped my hands in his ungreased hair, and deepened the kiss. This went on for a few minutes until I remembered. I remembered Sodapop, and how much I loved him, and the fact that I'm not losing him. I pulled away from him.

"I need to go. I can't do this." I got up, and practically ran out through both doors. I was stumbling down a clean street, barely able to stand up straight. I ripped the strappy heels off my feet.

"MOLLY!"I turned around to see Laurie running after me, "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"I don't know. Away from there. I want to be at your house." I cried.

"What happened? You love partying!"

"I fucking kissed Blake."

Her eyes widened, and her jaw dropped open, "Are you going to tell Soda?"

"I have to. I can't believe I did this to him." I shook my head.

"Molly, he's a great guy, he'll come around. And if he doesn't, he's too much of a douche for you to bother." She took my hand in hers. "You're amazing, Mol. You're gorgeous, and sweet as hell." She was so good at giving pep talks. I smiled, and wiped the tears from my eyes. "Let's go home." She stated, and I nodded.

We walked back to her house, laughing and talking about when we were younger, all the stuff we'd done. When we finally got to my aunt's house, we walked in the door, to find Meg standing in the kitchen, with her eyebrows furrowed. She looked so sad. There was pure heartbreak in her eyes. "Molly, we have a problem." Then my stomach dropped, and I was almost positive that I knew what she was going to say. I gulped.

**Sorry it's so short! But next chapter will definitely be longer, and packed with drama!:)**


	13. Hallelujah

**Hi! I know, I haven't updated in a long time): life has kept me so busy with schoolwork, real work, and drama-_- But my computer started doing this weird indent thing, and I can't figure it out): Just try to ignore it, sorry!**

"_We have a problem,"_

"What is it?" I asked cautiously.

"Josh. He was walking back here when he got shot. It was a drive-by, and he's in the hospital now." Tears welled in her eyes.

"Is h-he gonna be o-okay?" I fumbled through my mind.

"We don't know. He got shot in the back, but your brother is a fighter, and I believe in him. Good god, your mother and father are going to have a cow when they hear." Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. They don't even know where we are! They can't find out Josh got shot while we were basically running away.

"No! You don't need to tell them, Josh can tell them on his own time!" She raised her eyebrows.

"They don't know where you are, do they?" She could honestly read me like a book. I shook my head. "Molly, baby, I love you no less than my own daughter, and you know that, but you can be so naïve sometimes. How on earth did you think you could just leave the state, and nobody would notice?"

"I didn't think." I looked at my bare feet.

"Well you're calling your mother right now!" She pointed to the phone awaiting me with her hand on her hip. I dialed the number, and listened to the dreadful ring.

It'd barely rung twice when, "Hello?" She sounded alerted and on edge.

"Mom? It's me."

"Molly! Where in the hell are you?" Her voice cracked and turned stern.

"I'm fine. We're in Holden with Aunt Meg. We'll be home as soon as possible, but to be honest, I don't think that will be very soon."

"What's going on?"

"I don't want you to freak out, but Josh got shot. It was a drive-by and we think he's gonna be fine." I cringed, worried as to her reaction.

"Mol, if you're pulling my leg, I swear I will…"

"No, mom I swear." I'd done something similar before so she'd let me stay over the Curtis' when I was like eleven.

"Oh, my. We'll talk about this later, miss, you bet your ass. But for now, put your aunt on the phone." I could feel her stress through the phone.

"Love you, mom."

"I love you both. Tell your brother, please." She sighed.

I gave the phone to my aunt, "Jeannie? It's Meg, honey, how are you?"

I walked up the stairs slowly when I heard Laurie behind me, "Want to go to the hospital? Check up on him?"

I shook my head. "I've been to the hospital more than necessary lately. I just wanna sleep."

"Alright…" She sounded really uncertain. I walked into her room, and walked straight to her bathroom. I washed my face, and when I was clean, I collapsed into her bed. On routine, I started thinking about my life, and I cried. I'd become accustomed to crying quietly, not to disturb anyone. I felt her lay next to me, and settle in, but she knew better than to talk to me like this. It'd get her into more shit that she didn't want. I closed my eyes, and drifted into a cold, dreamless sleep.

"Molly, get the fuck up. We're leaving." I rubbed my eyes and looked over to see Josh standing over me. How is he already out?

"Josh!" I wrapped my arms around him tight, "How the hell are you out?"

He chuckled, "I guess I wasn't really that bad." I sat back down on the bed.

We ate a breakfast of eggs and bacon, said out farewells, and got in the car. I reached into the backseat and pulled out my November issue of _Glamour. _ I started reading a column written by Jake when Josh spoke up, "So how is your guy doing, anyway?" He cleared his throat.

"I honestly have no fucking idea. I feel like our relationship is just impossible. Kay is trying to make my life a living hell, I swear."

"Kay's a bitch. I know you been her girlfriend for a while, but you needa separate from 'er for a little. Get some new girlfriends."

"They're all sluts, bitches, or Socs. I'll stick with the gang, thanks." I looked up from the magazine, kicking my feet up onto the dashboard. "Talked to Dal lately?"

"Yeah, few nights ago actually. He's fallin' apart. That Sylvia broad sure sleeps around."

"Well Dally's always falling apart." I shook my head. I threw the magazine behind my shoulder, and leaned my head up against the window. It was cold, so it felt nice against my forehead. I shuddered. And then I realized what was awaiting me in Tulsa. Soda. Not so much who e was, but what I had to tell him. Josh turned on the radio, and it was playing Hallelujah. My mom loved that song. I began to sing along, as I'd become very familiar with the tune. "And it's not a cry that you hear at night, it's not someone who's seen the light! It's a cold and it's a broken, Hallelujah! Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah." My voice reached its peak, and to be honest, it sounded really good. I don't know what that song is about, and I never will, but it's a beautiful song.

"Molly, you sure do have some voice. You could go far with that if you really tried."

"I'm a greaser. Things like that don't happen for us, ya know."

"Fuck society." There really was nothing Josh hated more than stereotypes. We never had them in Holden, people were just plain old people. I told Johnny about Holden once. Said he wanted me to take him with me if I ever went back.

"Amen." I leaned back in the chair, and closed my eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

I'd awoken about an hour outside of Tulsa, in utter desperation to pee. "Josh, do you want me to pee on your seats? Because believe me, I will." I'd argued.

"Molly I swear to god. We can stop in like five minutes, if you'd just calm down." I smiled. We stopped at a Mobil station. I tried to go to the bathroom, but it's "customers only". So Josh just bought a pack of cigarettes. We left the station, and once things started to look familiar, Josh was in a sudden hurry to get home. I stopped him when we were near the DX.

"I have shit to do." I hugged him, and stepped out of the car. I drew in a shaky breath, and walked towards the convenience store. Soda should be working if I wasn't mistaken. And I wasn't. He looked towards the door as the bell attached to it rang. His face lit up when he saw me.

"Molly! Where were you yesterday?"

"Massachusetts." He looked at me funny, "Long story." I rolled my eyes. I strode over to him, hopped over the counter, and let him wrap me in his warm arms. "I missed you," I murmured. Our eyes met, and I stretched up to kiss him. He picked me up, and sat me on the counter. Kissing Blake had been so different, rougher. Soda was so much gentler. But, speaking of Blake, I still had to tell Soda about the kiss. I didn't go there just to make out with him, although I would have. I pulled away, and sighed. "Listen, I have to make a confession."

He looked at me with wary eyes, "What?" He pulled his arms away from me.

"So, in Holden," I began. I wasn't sure how to begin, "me and Laurie went to a party, and this- this scumbag Blake kissed me."

"Did you kiss him?"

"Kind of. But I swear I was just having a rough night and he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He tried doing, you know, more with me, but I stopped him, I promise. I told him I had a boyfriend, but it obviously didn't stop him." He pondered the idea for a while, and then headed for the door. "Where are you going?"

"Holden, to kick this kid's ass." Rage boiled in his pure eyes.

"No, baby, it's not worth it. It's over, and I'm not talking to him again." I grabbed his arm. "I don't even want forgiveness. I don't deserve it."

"Yes you do." He shook his head, and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"I get off in a half hour. Wanna do something?"

"Yeah. Who's at your house?"

"Everyone minus Darry, probably."

"Let's go there!" I smiled. I ended up just reading a magazine while Soda worked the counter. After his shift, we got in his truck and drove back to the Curtis'. We got out of the truck, and Soda slung his arm over my shoulder.

We walked into the living room to find Two-Bit and Steve. Two Bit had some sort of green cake almost in his mouth. "Voilà! Am I a genius?" He asked.

"No, you're an asshole." Steve rolled his eyes.

Two-Bit mock laughed, "What a funny guy!"

"You're both idiots." Soda retorted.

"Hey, Soda! Hey, Molly. Miss ya!" Two-Bit said through the cake that was now in his mouth.

"Miss you too, babe." I winked. Soda and I sat on the couch, and I nuzzled my head into his chest, "It's not fair," I murmured.

"What?"

"That you don't have my ass on a platter right now. I accused you of something you didn't do, and I didn't speak to you for weeks. I _tell_ you that I cheated on you, and you let it go. Why?"

He laughed, "I honestly don't know. Grudges just aren't worth anythin'."

"I don't deserve you. Honestly, why're you even with me? I'm such a bitch." I sat up and shook my head.

He raised an eyebrow, "Because I love you. Stop doubting this relationship!"

"I love you too." I craned my neck up to meet his lips, ignoring the comments made by Two-Bit, in particular.

**Alright guys, this chapter sucked, and I'm fresh out of ideas… if anyone has literally anything I could do or add, please let me know!**

**Xoxoxo 3 **


End file.
